1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baseball training equipment, and more particularly to a baseball support device for holding a baseball in position for batting training and practice.
2. Description of Related Art
Baseball batting practice devices of various types are well known in the art. The simplest devices are stands having a resilient support member which can support a baseball. The batter simply places a baseball on the resilient support member and hits the ball off the support member. While these simple, usually home-made devices are useful for novice batters, they are of little value to more experienced players.
More professional batting practice and training devices are known. One device that is relevant to the present invention is the ATEC Batting Tee distributed by Baseball Express.TM.. This device provides a stand base having the shape of a regulation home-plate, and a series of upwardly open sockets integral with the base. One or more telescoping tubes may be placed in any one or more of the sockets for supporting baseballs for practice. In this device position and elevation are adjustable within certain limits. A further device is the Inside-Outside Tee.TM. which is commercially available. In this device a home-plate shaped base supports two horizontal pivoted arms, each in turn holding an upwardly extending and telescoping tube upon which a ball may be placed.
Other batting practice devices pitch the ball to the user so he can hit the ball in the air. However, this equipment is not only expensive, it also does not fill a need for early training of the beginner.
The prior art teaches baseball batting practice devices of various types. However, the prior art does not teach a baseball batting practice device which is inexpensive, highly portable, rugged, easy to assemble and use, and capable of teaching basic swing techniques to the beginner. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.